Dragged Back
by ashlynnhartt
Summary: Sequel to "Confused Little Girl". It's three years later, and... well, Zoey doesn't know what to do with herself. She and Will wanted a normal life, but is that really the best choice, or will hunting drag them back to their past? Rated "M" to be safe.
1. Three Years Later

Woohoo! Sequel time! If anything is unclear, just mssg. me and I'll get right to it. By the way, reviews are amazing. As Ruby says, they're like deep fried crack. So keep the fried crackiness a commin'!

* * *

><p><strong>Decatur, Tennessee- 2:09 PM<strong>

**(Three Years Later…)**

"Oh!" Lucille shouted as pin stuck her sharply in the thigh. "Hey, watch where you're pinning!" She gave her sister a look. Zoey looked up at her momentarily, chuckled, and continued pinning the white edges of Lucille's dress. "You're gonna ending up swallowing one of those." Lucille pointed to the pins sticking out of Zoey's mouth. Zoey shook her head, taking them out. "All done." She smiled. Her sister gave a squeal of joy as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! It looks amazing!" she gushed. Then she gave a shudder and turned to Zoey.

"Have you ever been this nervous ?" Zoey smiled shyly and looked down.

"Yes," She replied honestly. "I was…ah, hell I was everything!" she laughed. Lucille frowned. "That's not really helping." Zoey's smiled faded. "Sorry." Then she stood up and looked at her sister, sighing deeply.

"You look beautiful , sis." She commented giving her a hug. Just then, there was a knock at the mahogany door. It was Delaney and Abagail. "Lu, you look gorgeous!" Delaney shouted, running towards her and Zoey. Lucille blushed and looked down at her dress, running her hands along its silky surface. Abby, who was still at the door, checked her watch and looked over at her sisters. "C'mon, guys! We're gonna be late and Duncan's gonna flip!" She yelled. The other three quadruplets stopped what they were doing and hurried towards the door.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Zoey tugged impatiently at the end of her dress, and looked across at Duncan, Lucille's soon-to-be husband. He looked nervous. Behind him, Sam, Dean, and Will stood in tuxedos, grinning. Will gave her a small wave. Zoey giggled and waved back.

All of a sudden, the door creaked opened, and Zoey's three-year-old niece, April, skipped out. There was a slight "Aww" from the crowd that consisted of the Kirrun Clan, experienced hunters, and a small cluster of angels that stopped by to give their blessings to Castiel's daughters. As April skipped down the isle, she tossed flower petals at the crowd.

Behind her, Zoey could hear Abby whisper, "That's my girl." Zoey smiled even wider. Just then, the piano began to play, causing everyone to jump. Lucille stepped into the room with Castiel. Arm in arm, she and her father walked up the isle, slowly, breathing in every step. When they stopped at the altar, Lucille turned to her father and hugged him before anything else. He was surprised at first, but he returned it warmly, and took his seat.

Zoey looked closer at the altar, it was a small, delicate arch that Lucille and Duncan were standing under. With the most subtle care, Zoey tenderly brushed her hand against the wooden frame, causing the smallest white flowers to bloom on it. She glanced over at Duncan, who was too preoccupied too notice anything but Lucille.

Yes, that had been a problem at first. Duncan didn't know anything about Zoey or her family. As far as he was concerned, Castiel was a business man that went away on long trips, and hunting only involved rifles and forest creatures. Zoey had warned her sister, that if he only found that out _after_ they got married, well….Lucille was in for a rude awakening. But she promised to tell Duncan the truth on their wedding night- _"I'll tell him on our honeymoon, I promise!" "No, you won't, trust me! You'll have better things to do than talk! It's a honeymoon for God's sake!"_- though Zoey sincerely doubted she actually would. Zoey shook her head, and tuned into what the priest was saying.

"And do you," He began. "Lucille Marie…_Winchester_… take Duncan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest finished, brow raised.

Lucille took in a deep breath and nodded. "I do." The priest smiled. "Excellent. You may now kiss the bride." Lucille leaned in against Duncan, kissing him hard on the lips.

Dean clapped. "Atta girl!" He cheered. Closing her eyes, Lucille turned around and threw the bouquet high in the air behind her. At first, it was about to be caught by one of Zoey's cousins, but an "unexpected" gust of wind blew it straight into Delaney's hands. She looked up at them wide-eyed and bewildered. Zoey giggled and turned to Abby, who returned it with a wink.

"Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you look incredibly sexy in that dress?" A voice asked behind her. Smiling she turned around, right into Will's arms. "Did anyone tell you that I bought a new cowboy hat for the doorknob?" She asked in return, biting her lip. Her boyfriend's brows arched. "Oh, really?"

"Mhm. You can even try it on if you want." she replied, wrapping her arms around Will's waist as he did the same to her.

**Zoey and Will's Hotel Room- 9:22 PM**

Zoey rubbed her eyes. She just couldn't sleep. She glanced over at Will, who was gently snoring next to her. Smiling tiredly, she carefully got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door carefully. It had a tendency to slam, and she didn't want to wake any of her sisters sleeping in the rooms next to hers.

Locking the door, Zoey rubbed her eyes once more and stared into the mirror, squinting at the person who gazed back at her. Involuntarily, she put two fingers to her head and rubbed at her temple. The nightmares hadn't come tonight, she was thankful for that. However, it was just bad memories that crept into her head this night.

"_No Dean, I'm done. We're done." Zoey explained standing her ground. Her uncle was confused and upset. "You can't just give up hunting, you will always get dragged back into it. It's not some something you can just….quit." He yelled. Zoey shook her head. "No. Will and I…we've talked it over, and we're done with hunting. We're gonna move somewhere, Will says he's gonna get a job, and we're going to start a family." She replied, done trying to reason with him. Dean closed his eyes. "Zoey, it doesn't work like that, and you know it." Zoey sighed. "It does if you actually WANT a normal life." _

"_You know what? Fine. But when demons attack your home and your 'family', don't come crying to me." He walked away angrily, leaving Zoey behind._

Zoey shuddered. Everything was so different now. Abby had a kid without a father, Lucille was happily married, Delaney was single- a "lone wolf" as she liked to call it- , and Zoey… well, Zoey wasn't sure anymore.

But before she had time to reflect, a slight cracking noise came from the other side of the door. Zoey's hand went down to her waist, where her gun used to be. She and Will were still new to this whole "normal life" thing, and they were still waiting on their licenses to carry concealed weapons. Holding one hand up to protect herself, she slowly turned the doorknob


	2. The Intruder

I dedicate this chapter to my most supportive and avid reader, **Mini Mo xx**. You. Freaking. Rock.

I'm not sure what relevance this chapter has to anything, I just felt I needed to publish it. And, as always, reviews are uber fabulous. So keep em' coming! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Continued<strong>

Zoey squinted, the creature was blending in too well with the darkness. Across the room, her boyfriend turned over in his sleep. Tiptoeing quietly over to the bed, Zoey slowly leaned down and pulled a large knife from under her mattress. Hey, she was still working on the "normal" thing. Bracing herself for combat, she gripped the knife tightly and charged. Sliding across the floor, Zoey managed to slice the creature's leg as she slid underneath it. Standing up behind it, she made a powerful roundhouse kick to it's ribs, sending it crashing to the ground in pain. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arm around the intruder's neck, her knife pointed at it's side.

Just then, the lamp next to her bed flicked on. There sat Will, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Uh, what the hell?" He asked, bug-eyed when he saw Zoey about slaughter the intruder. "Who the hell are you?" Will asked, getting up from the bed.

"It's alright, hon. I got this." Zoey tightened her grip on the intruder, who looked bewildered as he raised his hands up in surrender. "Don't kill me." He said, in a plain European accent.

"Give me one reason." Zoey replied.

"Uh, let's just say we're relatives."

"Really? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes…"

Zoey sighed, let go of the stranger and stood up. He turned around and grinned at her. He looked human, from what she could tell. His hair was dark blonde, and messy. His grey eyes stared right at her, he knew she was observing him. He wore a grey shirt and a black jacket, which were also messy. When Zoey deemed him harmless, she raised a brow at him. "So, how am I related to you?" she asked, circling him.

"Hm, you're my niece."

Zoey stopped for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh. "You're an angel aren't you?" She asked, rubbing her temples. The angel nodded slowly, grinning from ear to ear as he stuck out his hand. "Name's Balthazar."

Cautiously, Zoey shook his hand. "Zoey Winchester. This is my boyfriend, Will Rix." She nodded her head to Will, who was still standing there, confused.

Balthazar nodded. "Excellent fighting skills, by the way. You learn a lot from your daddy?" He asked. Zoey shrugged. "I guess. Hey, do you mind stopping in tomorrow? Will and I would like to get some sleep…"

The angel mentally kicked himself. They were at least part human, they needed sleep. Duh. "My bad, I hadn't realized how late it was." And with that, he took a place in the chair near the corner of the room and sat there patiently.

"Uh.." Will began. But Zoey shook her head, and motioned for Will to lay down next her. When he did she whispered in his ear, "It's an angel thing. Just try to ignore him and get some sleep." Will nodded, bewildered.

However, Zoey didn't know if she'd be able to sleep with an angel watching her. But before she knew it, she was fast asleep, no nightmares tonight. His presence was comforting, and it reminded her of her father. And it was a deep sleep.

**Two Days Later… Mobile, Alabama- 3:43 PM**

Zoey closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air coming from Mobile Bay. She was sitting out on her porch, enjoying the view of April being chased around by Will in the front yard. The front door to the house opened, and Abby stepped out. "Hey there." She said, leaning on the porch railing next to Zoey.

The blonde sighed and looked at her, smiling slightly. "Hi." Abby raised a single brow at her. "Okay, what's wrong? Is it Balthazar?" She asked. A few hours earlier, Zoey had told her how the angel popped up in her hotel room in the middle of the night. Zoey chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's not that.."

"What?"

"Um, never mind."

"Tell me."

"Nothing…"

"Zoey."

She sighed, knowing full well Abby wasn't going to stop unless she knew what was going on. "Well, me and Will… we've been together for three and a half years… and I know I love him, but I'm beginning to doubt he loves me anymore…" She replied, grimly. Abby put a hand to her mouth, putting the other one on her sister's shoulder. "Oh, honey," She began. "Of course he loves you. He just has a funny way of showing it." She said sympathetically. Zoey turned to look at Abby. "Don't you think he would of…. I don't know… _proposed_… by now?" She asked. Abby shrugged. "If you two truly love each other, then you don't need a wedding ring to prove it."

Zoey looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still…"

"Zo, let it go." Her sister spoke sternly. Zoey sighed, and sat down in one of the reclining chairs on the porch. Abby took a seat next to her. Closing her eyes, she laid back in the chair when Delaney and Lucille came out with four cups of tea for the each of them.

"Damn, I freaking love this place. Delaney took a seat on the other side of Zoey, looking at the Bay, half a mile away from their house. Their house. About a year back, after Zoey had and Dean stopped talking, the sisters had decided to purchase their own house. Seven bedrooms, five bathroom, plus a basement big enough for a library if they needed it. It was a massive white house, built in the late 1800's.

Zoey sighed, thinking about how much everything had changed. Then, she got up, excused herself, and went inside. Walking to the kitchen, she went to dump out her cup of tea, and found Dean and Sam talking in the kitchen. They had stopped by to get Lucille and (the newly-informed and somewhat stunned) Duncan settled in. It got quiet when Zoey walked in. She stopped for a moment, as they stared at her. With her head tilted away from Dean, she walked towards the sink, dumped out her cup, and walked out of the room.

"Zoey, wait." Dean's voice called from the kitchen. Zoey stood there for a moment debating whether or not to go back. Sighing, she turned on her heel and headed back into the room, stopping in the doorway.

"What?" She asked, not really wanting to deal with him right now. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, not sure what to say. "I…I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Sam obviously amused, said, "I didn't even hear that, Dean." The elder Winchester gave his brother a harsh glare.

"I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have been so controlling." He explained. "It's hard, being a hunter and all, and I don't blame you for wanting to escape from it. I guess… I don't want you to be disappointed when the hunting life drags you back. Can you forgive me?" He looked at Zoey, searching for a hint of understanding in her eyes. Sure enough, it was there.

"Yeah, I forgive you." She said, giving him a tight hug. His jacket smelled the same as it did a year ago. Gun powder, bacon hamburgers, monster blood, sweat, and beer. Not the best combination, but it was the most familiar scent Zoey would ever think of. Dean also breathed in her scent. She smelled like grass. That was the only thing that came to his mind. Grass. He pulled back and looked at her. "C'mon, kid. Let's go catch up." They walked into the living room, Sam following behind.

A short few minutes later, Abby, Delaney, and Lucille came inside, joining them in the living room.

Meanwhile, outside, Will was carrying April up the steps of the porch. The three-year-old squealed as Will set her down on the ground, ushering her into the house. After he closed the door, he took a set in one of the porch chairs, closing his eyes. He heard it all. Zoey didn't think he loved her anymore, which was absolutely wrong. He loved her so, so much. As usual, he was too much of a pussy, to show her otherwise. All of a sudden, he stood up, hands balled into fists. Opening the door, he called into the house for Sam. When the younger Winchester came outside, he looked confused, thinking there was trouble of some sort, but there wasn't. "Um… what'd ya need, Will?" He asked, still confused. Will took a deep breath. "I need you to go shopping with me."

"Uh…"

"_Ring Shopping."_


End file.
